Animosity
by Nikki1
Summary: From his birth Legolas has suffered as the hands of mankind. While the friendships found in the Fellowship may assuage Legolas' blinding animosity, what will happen when he meets the man who savagly murdered his family? Can their be fellowship btwn races?
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty, hello out there! This is my first LOTR fic, though I have been an avid fan like forever. Anywayz, plz review even if you think it sucked majorly, kay? Oh yeah I know this is pretty short, but I want to know if I should waste my time finishing it. I have pretty low expectations, so I'll wait for like 5 reviews before I post the next chappie, sound good? Here it goes…

Setting: The hobbits and Aragorn are in Rivendell and lets just say it's the day of the council.

Animosity

"Strider!" shouted the two young hobbits as they joyfully ran to the gruff king of men, known by many names other than Strider.

            "My good Merry and Pippin, so eager so early in the morning. What is it tat has you two so excited?"

            "Come and see for yourself," exclaimed Pip, "Creatures from many races and across Middle Earth are arriving in Rivendell at this very moment."

            "Ai, I believe I have even seen some dwarves mumbling about," added Merry. "Is something happening?"

            "Unfortunately young hobbits, I fear that before long something very evil and very dangerous will indeed happen." The threesome was quiet for a moment, each silently contemplating Strider's haunting words, when suddenly…

            "Estel," murmured a handsome elf in a mellifluous yet grim voice. Merry and Pippin jumped at this unexpected intrusion, but Strider, accustomed to the ways of the elves, simply gave a somewhat sad smile, and without turning to see who had spoken, replied, "Hello Legolas. I suppose you are here to represent your father and people?"

            "That is true. If you will excuse me, I must speak with Lord Elrond," replied Legolas bluntly. Pausing only to give a curious look at the two hobbits, the elf disappeared from sight.

            "Who, may I ask, was that?" inquired Merry.

            "And why was he so…er…"

            "Curt?" offered Strider, "That, master Meriadoc, was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." 

            "Truly? An elven prince?! Excellent!" exclaimed Pippin.

            "He sure didn't seem too happy to see us though," commented Merry.

            "Don't be offended, it was I who the prince was unhappy to meet," assured Strider.

            "But why? I thought the elves counted you as one of their own."

            "The Rivendell elves do, and perhaps the Lorien elves as well, but the elves of Mirkwood are not fond of men, to put it extremely lightly."

            "Why?"

            "Aren't we full of questions today, Peregrin? Honestly, I cannot answer that one. Whenever I have asked that myself, I was simply told not to ask."

            "Hmm…curious." Strider simply laughed and, leading the hobbits to breakfast, said, "Curious indeed! However, I am sure we will learn much about the prince and his people before this adventure is through. Come, lets eat."

            "It's about time, I'm famished! We hobbits could teach these elves a thing or two about proper nourishment…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got reviews! Some pretty good ones too, thanks to all you guys. Before I start, let me clarify that in my story, Legolas was never friends with Aragorn, but don't worry it doesn't stay that way the whole time. Also, I'm taking quite a bit of artistic liberties in this fic, so try not to throw a hissy fit if I change a few things, kay? One more thing before I stop my babbling, I plan on this being a pretty short fic, it doesn't follow the guys throughout the entire saga, in fact only the first few weeks of their travels, so be prepared. Well, with that all said, on with the story…

Animosity, Chapter 2

As Aragorn walked into the circle of chairs that would make up the council, he could not help but notice the segregation of races. Not only the segregation but the intense animosity between elves, dwarves and men. While the dwarves muttered behind their coarse beards about the elves, the Mirkwood delegates were bestowing cold glares on the men, who could only look away uncomfortably. As Elrond stood in front of the delegates all attention was focused on the noble and wise elf.

"Strangers from distant lands, you may very well be wondering why you have all been called here as guests in my home, as delegates to this council. The reason for this gathering is to discuss the future of Arda. Evil is rising across the world as you are all aware." He paused and looked at the faces of the delegates. Each mirrored one another's anticipator of Elrond's explanation for this increase in darkness throughout Middle Earth. 

"The One Ring has resurfaced and the Dark lord wishes to reclaim it."

"How do you know this?" inquired Boromir in a shocked voice.

"Because it is here." Pure and stunned silence was so thick in the ir after this announcement that one could literally feel its pressure. Surely none of them expected Elrond to turn to the quiet halfling sitting by Gandalf and say "Frodo, son of Drogo, place the ring on this pedestal." As the hobbit did as he was told there as a very different reaction throughout the races. A similar pained expression crossed the faces of the elvish members, who could feel the object's terrible power, while the dwarves eyed the seemingl useless gold ring with suspicion. Yet of the men, one Boromir of Gondor caressed the ring with his eyes and stood announcing, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Let us use it!" At this outburst the previously named Strider/Estel replied "You cannot wield it, none of us can! It must be destroyed."

"And who is a mere ranger to speak of such things?"

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor, you owe him your allegiance," defended Elrohir, one of Elrond's twin sons. (A/N- Hey, someone had to do it!) Knowing that he was defeated, Boromir sat to brood quietly. 

"Well what are we waiting for? I shall destroy it with one blow!" cried Gimli son of Gloin. 

"No, Master Dwarf, it would be in vain. The ring can only be destroyed I the place of it's creation, the fires of Mt. Doom. A fellowship must be formed, the Fellowship of the Ring. Led by Gandalf the Grey, I ask Aragorn son of Arthorn and Boromir son of Denethor to represent the race of men, Gimli son of Gloin shall represent the dwarves of Middle Earth, Legolas son of Thranduil is to represent the first born and Frodo shall both represent his race and bear the burden of the ring. Do you accept this responsibility?" Each proposed member solemnly nodded, though Legolas appeared rather disturbed at this "honor".

"With that I dismiss this council. Tonight we feast, tomorrow the Fellowship of the Ring begins its journey." As Elrond turned and began to leave he heard "Lord Elrond, please, if I may speak with you in private."

"Surely, young woodland prince. Come, we shall adjourn to my chambers." As the pair walked down the expansive, elaborately detailed passageway that led to the elf Lord's private chambers Elrond studied the younger elf. Though he knew Legolas to be a sincere, kind-hearted and intelligent creature, he saw only anger and frustration on his fair features. Upon entering the richly decorated room, Elrond motioned for Legolas to sit. 

"Tell me, Legolas, what is it that troubles you so?"

"Elrond, I shall certainly not be joining this Fellowship. In fact, I do not see why you would even think to include me in this adventure of your making," Legolas began angrily. At the shocked and slightly perturbed expression on the elder elf's face Legolas sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I apologize my lord. It is neither my place nor my nature to be so angry. Yet I still do not plan on taking part in this."

"Are you not a creature of Arda that you will not be affected by the outcome?"

Sighing heavily once again, "Lord Elrond, my people, our people, are leaving more and more each day. Our place is no longer on Middle Earth, you know this."

"You may speak truthfully, young one, but what of those who are not included in our race?" Elrond stood and walked to an open window that happened to look down upon several men and dwarves conversing in the gardens below. "These ones do not have the ability to leave this earth. They must remain here despite the outcome of the war of the ring. Should they all be condemned to die?" The lord felt more than heard the prince walk up beside him and glance out the window. 

"Yes." And he turned to leave the room. Legolas was near the door when Elrond, never turning from the his spot, called out, "Will you hold an entire race responsible for the actions of a few, Legolas?"

Legoas turned slowly and returned to his place beside Elrond. "Do not lecture me, my Lord. You know not of the pain I have experienced at the hands of them!" 

"I recognize that your loss has been great, my son, yet…"

"No! No, you cannot for if you did you would not be suggesting that I help them, any of them. I will be returning to my people now. Will you try to prevent me?" Legolas queried.

"Nay Thranduilion, I will not. Yet before you leave, think of this. Are you so eager to see the Arda you so love destroyed? The murmuring trees and laughing brooks, meadow grasses tall and green. These are the friends of your childhood and adult life, young elf." Legolas stood quietly, absorbing the words of his elder.

"If the elves did not aide in the destruction and overthrow of Sauron, many of our kindred would die at his hand before ever reaching Valinor. Truthfully, are not the evils haunting your own forest of Mirkwood fueled by the hate and evil of Sauron?"

"Ai, you speak the truth," replied the son of Thranduil thoughtfully. "You are truly wise beyond my imagination, Lord Elrond. I now see that I have no choice in this matter. I shall journey with the Fellowship." As he turned to leave he hesitated and faced Elrond. "Yet do not forget that it is for my people and the land of Arda that I do so, not for the aide of mankind."

****

The Next Morning-

Legolas was the first member of the Fellowship to rise and he filled the time waiting for his comrades by taking his beautiful gray horse for a quick ride. He would not be taking the sleek mare on this trip and hoped to soothe her feelings of abandonment with one final ride. The wind whipping his silky golden hair across his face was refreshing and temporarily cleared his mind of the feelings of animosity towards mankind that he had so grown accustomed to over the years. He returned from his ride to find the four hobbits sitting around waiting for the others to finish their business. They all stiffened at his coming, unaccustomed to being alone with an elf and also remembering the words of Aragorn about his dislike of mankind. Though Aragorn had said he only disliked men, they were yet unsure of his feelings toward hobbits. Their fears were soon assuaged. 

"Why, hello there little masters," Legolas greeted the halflings jovially, "Are you all ready for our adventure to begin?" 

"Ai, sir," choked Sam.

Legolas laughed heartily and replied, "Please little ones, I am Legolas to you. We are comrades now. Excuse me while I feed my noble mare." Four curious pairs of eyes followed Legolas as he walked off to the stables.

"Hmm. He seems like an okay chap, eh Pip?" asked Merry

"Of course he does. Guess Strider was right, he only doesn't like men," answered Pippin.

"How do you think he feels about dwarves, what with us having one in the Fellowship?" inquired Frodo.

"I can answer that, young Hobbits," came a gruff voice from behind them. "The lad was polite and friendly with me at the feast last night. Well, as polite as you can expect one of 'um to be, kept teasing me about my beard…" Gimli muttered.

"What do you think it is about mankind that he so despises then, Sam? He even dislikes Aragorn," added Frodo.

"I dunno Mister Frodo, but I'm not even so sure I want to find out."

****

End Chapter 2

So, umm, okay? Yes? No? The last part was basically just to show that Legolas really is a good guy. Next chap will probably be the last, where you find out just what the heck happened between Mirkwood and the race of men. Also, I dunno any elvish names and I could just make some up but that wouldn't be as good soooo…if anyone has an idea for 3 female elf names I would be much obliged if you would allow me to use them in the story. You will get full recognition of course! Thanx mucho


	3. Chapter 3

He he he, irritating babble-speak, that's a good one, I like that! Anywayz, how I write in my little author's notes is how I talk casually, ya know? Just trying to give it a personal flair I suppose. **For the one or two folks who commented on my using "junk" in my summary**, **I think we're experiencing a bit of a language barrier thing. See, in my little world we use junk like we would use stuff, I certainly didn't mean to offend anyone but I am sorry if I did**. No hard feelings? I hope not, I don't like when people are mad at me. Oh yeah, and many thanks to those who helped me out with the names, it was greatly appreciated. Thanks Maru! And Dragonfire5888

Our story picks up when the Fellowship has been on their journey for several days. The scene is a campsite.

On with the story…

Animosity Chapter 3

Sounds of early evening filled the air, fragrant with smells of meat cooking over a rustic campfire. Birds chorused gently with one another, the crickets harmonizing and if one listened carefully, you just might hear the delicate whisperings of the trees. Aragorn sighed, closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned against the aged bark of a tree. Despite the hate and animosity existent amongst the races, between good and evil, nature would remain constant and pure. Sometimes the delightful song of a nightingale was the only thing a man could count on.  As he was nodding off to sleep for the first time in many days, listening to the innocent laughter and peaceful squabbling of the hobbits, he was jarred to consciousness by a loud:

               "Oi! Strider! Come and eat before these two rascals eat it up completely," announced Sam. 

               "Of course, if you don't feel up to eating I could finish it off for you Argorn," offered Pip.

               Laughing, Aragorn said, "You will not claim my dinner tonight Peregrin Took. Nor will any other hobbit, dwarf, man, wizard or," he paused to see if their first born companion was near at hand and when seeing he wasn't continued, "elf." 

               "Speaking of elves," spoke Boromir, "where is our fair companion? He does not often appear at hand. Is he not a member of this fellowship?"

               "Boromir, you do not speak wisely," professed the wizened wizard Gandalf.

               "Nor does he possess the eyes or ears of my kindred," declared Legolas as he leapt gracefully from an above branch, landing without a sound across the clearing from Boromir. "For if he did, he would have known that I have been sitting above your heads for quite some time." Looking Boromir directly in the eye, the prince of Mirkwood said sarcastically, " I do hope you pay closer attention when on watch. An orc would have your head before you realized he was near." Boromir had never before had an elf stare at him with unveiled eyes, let alone the intimidatingly powerful Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Needless to say, he lost that staring contest. 

               "Now Legolas, we all know Boromir has done an excellent job thus far. You do not give him the credit he deserves," admonished Gandalf, who the elves call Mirthrandir.

               "I give credit where credit is due, old friend," smiled Legolas, once again showing his true, friendly nature. " My good Sam, what is this that you have prepared for us tonight?"

               "Ah, Mister Legolas, its an old family recipe." Sniffing, then sighing sadly Sam confided to the elf, "Truly, sir, the smell alone reminds me of my old gaffer. Makes me wonder if I'll ever see 'im or the Shire again."

               "You worry needlessly Sam. On my honor, you will return to your home again one day, though how soon I do not know," said Legolas reassuringly. 

               Sniffling, Sam replied, "Thank you Legolas."

               "'Tis nothing, my friend. Now, lets have some of this delicious looking stew. Watch out for your beard Master Dwarf. You do not want to dunk it in this appetizing dinner." As the rest of the Fellowship also settled down to eat their meal in silence, Gandalf studied each member.              

               'Hobbits are truly such resilient creatures. Though they long for home, bed, bath and as many meals a day as they can mange, they have matched every step with man and elf.

               I am also pleasantly surprised with Gimli. He has proven to be a very worthy member of this Fellowship indeed.

               While Boromir often speaks rashly and rudely, I see in him the makings of a great and powerful man. However I fear that the ring, which is even at this moment silently tugging at his heart, may lead to his destruction.

Aragorn has aided me in leading this crew for many a mile and has proved his true kingly qualities as he put the others in the Fellowship before himself, even when not all of them returned his courtesy…' The aged wizard sighed deeply as he thought of the young elvish prince. Legolas may have been sitting but a few feet away, but the true Legolas was much, much more distanced; distanced by time itself. Gandalf had known the lad for nearly 3,000 years. He had been present at the time of his birth and witnessed his introduction to the elves of Middle Earth. Yet the innocent child, full of joy, love and acceptance of all, had long disappeared. Though he resurfaced more and more often each year, the anger Gandalf saw in the prince when either facing or even discussing men troubled and frightened him. Gandalf looked up as Aragorn stood and announced, "We should all try to rest tonight, we begin tomorrow before the sun awakens for her slumber. Tonight's guards are Legolas and myself." Exhausted from days of travel and little rest, the company was asleep before long. Aragorn and Legolas sat near each other, but not together, in tense silence. 

Aragorn, hoping to diminish the painful quiet, asked his companion, "Have you known Gandalf for long?" 

The prince replied bluntly, "Ai."

"But you likely known him by Mirthrandir."

"Ai."

"How long exactly…"

"I believe the point of being on guard is to be silent and listen for signs of danger."

"My apologies, I simply…"

"Silence!" whispered Legolas harshly as he stood and readied his bow.

"Do you sense something?"

"Orcs. How many, I am not sure."

"Should I wake the others."

"Yes, they are aware of our presence. Ready yourself."

"Wake up! Orc attack! Get your weapons!" (A/N okay, I have never written a battle scene, so don't expect too much, alrighty?) Arrows flew and swords flashed in the moonlight as a large troop of orcs came upon the Fellowship. 

"Protect the little ones!" yelled Boromir as he ran his sword through the neck of an unlucky orc. The skirmish continued as neither side seemed to have an impressive advantage. Although the Fellowship had the power of men, elves, dwarves and wizards on their side, the sheer number of orcs balanced the scales of battle. As Legolas unleashed his arrows of lightning by the dozen, he was distracted by a call from within the trees of the outlying forest. Thinking it might be one of the defenseless young hobbits, he ran to find the source of the call. Nearing a small clearing, Legolas can see that the source was none other than Boromir. The man lay pinned to his back by the shield of a slain orc and a yet living orc stood strong above him, sword high in the air waiting to fly down and claim it's next victim though it glistened with the blood of those it had already tasted. 

Seeing Legolas appear in the clearing, Boromir choked out, " Legolas, companion, save me!" Though he reached behind for an arrow, Legolas hesitated, appearing to contemplate whether or not he should save the life of the man. 

"You are of mankind. What obligation have I to save you?" Legolas murmured maliciously. 

"No! N-no, you can't! You can't simply allow him to…" The orc cackled and screeched, "This elf has no power over me. You are blind and stupid to believe…" The orc fell dead beside Boromir. Crying out of relief Boromir turned to look at Legolas but saw that he was gone. Slowly pushing himself up and feeling the many wounds he had taken that night, Boromir made his way back to camp. Upon reaching the clearing, Boromir saw that the rest of his companions were tending to their or another's wounds. Legolas, however, sat upon a dead log and cleaned his bow of mud and blood. 

"Boromir, there you are, we were worried," announced Frodo, but Boromir ignored the hobbit and stood before the elf. 

Unsheathing his sword and breathing heavily out of a mixture of pain and anger, Boromir hissed, "You would have seen me slain if that orc had not bruised your precious pride, damn elf."

"Boromir!"

"This does not concern you Aragorn. It is between me and this despicable creature." Still, Legolas did not stop cleaning his bow nor did he even look up. 

Aside to Gandalf, Argorn asked, "Should we stop this?"

"Nay lad, this is very likely the best thing that could happen. I believe old wounds will now begin to heal."

"Your petty anger will be the ruin of us all! Did you tell our companions of how you were about to allow that orc to cut my head off?!" The others simply gasped and watched as the confrontation unfolded. 

"And for what? None of us are even aware why you hold such deep animosity toward mankind." Boromir then took on a taunting, insulting tone of voice as he questioned, "Do you even remember elf? Did a hungry man steal from one of your rich tables? Did your greedy father loose a gold coin to a poor merchant? Did you…"

"Do you truly wish to know the roots of my animosity, man?" Legolas began slowly then urgently and violently stood. "Do you?! Well?! Answer me! Or can you only question?" Taking an involentary step backwards Boromir stumbled over a root and fell to the floor, looking upwards towards the elf with fear written across his face. "Do you all think I am deaf to your whisperings about me? I know you wish to learn my secrets. I have heard you press Gandalf for details. I will tell you, I will tell you the horrible truth."

The End 

**He he he, just kidding!**

               "From the very beginning of my life, my every confrontation with one who is a descendent of man has ran foul. *Several days before I was to be born, my mother was separated from my father en route from the Lake Town to our palace in Mirkwood. Unusually, I was born early, in a cave along the way. It was chosen for it's appearance of safety, but our group was wrong in this aspect. During the night a group of slave marketers, hearing movement within the cave, stole in through an unseen back entrance, slew my older brother, who was guarding the small troop of elves, and my mother as well. I was stolen from her breast, along with two other elf children and an elf maiden who were traveling with us.  With the protection of the Valar, we escaped from the hands of many different captors before finally returning home nearly two years after my birth. Though I was young and this took place over 2,000years in the past, I yet remember the pain the other captives and myself received at the hands of our captors. Rape, beatings, deceit, all at the hands of men*. Though I see disbelief and compassion in your eyes, I also see that you do not think these barbarian and savage acts justify my animosity. My friends, you have not heard my entire story. Perhaps if that were the only reason I would have to despise the race of men, I would not feel as deeply or as passionately as I do about mankind. However, that was not destined to be. You may be aware that in an elf will meet one true and pure love in his or her lifetime, and that these two will spend eternity together. Often they are even blessed with children and grandchildren to enjoy throughout their long lives. I met this elf-maiden on the eve of my 500th conception day celebration (A/N- Someone told me that is what they are called, but whatever im not too sure). I fell madly in love with her upon my first glance. Instantly I knew that she held the key that would unlock my heart, mind and soul. My everything, my beautiful Andriel. Although the time of courtship is intended to be an enjoyable time, it was torture for me and I courted my love for as short as socially acceptable; then we were wed. I was assured that the wedding was the grandest anyone had seen in a millennia, yet I hardly remember anything other than how absolutely radiant Andriel looked and how very much we belonged to one another. We lived in wedded bliss for several hundred years before our first daughter, Anawien was born, and she was joined 300 years later by her younger sister, Novduriel. The two were the most angelic elflings anyone had ever seen. They were my moon and star, I lived to please them and gladly spoiled them in every way. Though Andriel did not believe we should spoil our children, she would simply laugh and say, "Oh Legolas, when will you learn?" We were the happiest creatures ever to live on Arda, be they man, elf, dwarf or hobbit." Suddenly the smile that had lit his face while he spoke of his wife and daughters vanished.

"Oh how I hated to leave them to scout or patrol the perimeter of our forest, yet it was my duty as a warrior and a prince of my country to do so." A sad, childlike look came upon Legolas' face as he looked stared into nothing and continued.

"Andriel had asked me not to that day. "Join us at the feast tonight my love. You just patrolled two weeks ago, you belong here with your daughters, your wife…your son." She then told me that she was expecting another child, one she believed to be a boy. We rejoiced and I very nearly stayed, so that we might announce our news at the feast. Yet my **honor**, my **damned duty and ****foolish pride dictated that I uphold my plans and I left for the patrol. As I rode out ahead of my squad I looked back at my Andriel, our daughters standing beside her. I didn't realize that it would be the last time that I would ever see one of them alive. While I sat in a tree, singing my children's favorite song and picturing their sweet faces laughing and young voices attempting to sing the melody, a palace guard with a pained expression on his face rode up on a violently used horse.**

"My lord!"

"What brings you out here at this time in such a fashion?"

"There was an attack on the feast my lord!"

"Andriel…my daughters?"

"They cannot be found Prince Legolas, we must hurry back!" I was on my horse and riding back before he had finished his sentence. As I pushed my mare faster than any horse has ever flown, I told myself that they were fine, I had just left them a matter of hours ago. They were probably hiding somewhere in the forest. As I neared the area in which the feast had taken place, I passed my father, brothers and sisters, friends, as they tried to slow me down and speak with me. But I would listen to no one. I could think only of my family. " Here Legolas paused and was silent for a moment.

"Did you find them?" asked Sam, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Ai, I found them. Indeed I found them," Legolas said calmly. And he began to cry. Though sobs did not wrack his body, nor did his voice become distorted, crystalline tears ran down his face in streams. Mournfully he continued, "Their bodies were abandoned beside a broken and dead tree. Bodies…if you could call their remnants bodies. My beautiful Andriel and innocent children of the stars had been brutally slaughtered. The defenseless loves were scalped, dismembered, beheaded and broken. My lovely wife was undoubtedly raped, though I should hope my children were not. Yet it is very possible that they were. I yelled. I do not recall for how long exactly, but I screamed my loudest, most carnal, bloody, vengeful scream I could ever muster. That was how my father and friends found me…and my family. 

"Who"

"Excuse me, Prince Legolas?"

"They were goblins, were they not?"

"No, my lord."

"Surely not the dwarves?"

"No, my lord."

"Then who could do such a…"

"They were men, my lord."

Men, Men **Men**** Men MEN **

From that day I vowed never again to trust another man. If I could not have the ones who committed the crime, I would hold their entire race responsible. That, my dear companions, is the very deepest root to my abounding animosity for the human race." Legolas then stood and turned to leave as Gandalf said:

"Now we all understand each other. Boromir, before you judge Legolas for contemplating making a rash decision, consider what you would have done in his position."

"Likely, I would have murdered every elf I ever came across," admitted the shamed man. " I cannot believe that men could behave like…that."

"I am ashamed to admit that I surely can believe it," interjected Aragorn. "I apologize, Prince Legolas, on behalf of my race, though this apology may not account for much."

"As do I," said Boromir.

"Us too," added the sniffling hobbits. A sad smile graced the face of the elf prince before he said, "I cannot pretend to forget the wrongs I have been dealt by mankind and truthfully, I am hocked that a race I have openly acknowledged to abhor is humbling itself before me. Yet I now realize that the men who did these things were surely not men like you, that I truly cannot hold the many responsible for the few" Turning to face the rest of the company, Legolas bowed his head and replied:

"I accept your apologies, all of you," looking at the hobbits particularly, "though some of you have done nothing wrong."

After a few minutes the companions fell back asleep, with Legolas and Aragorn once again taking guard. This time, it was Legolas who broke the silence.

" Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I thank you."

" I grateful that you accept my apology."

"Nay, though I do appreciate your apology, I am thanking you for your patience and for standing for me when I only ridiculed and mocked you. It should be I who is apologizing. Know that I will remain loyal to you and yours for all of my days, King of Gondor."

Aragorn smiled, patted Legolas on the shoulder, and replied, " I have heard it said that there is a silver lining to every cloud, good to be found in every situation. Of yet I was searching for that ray of sunlight in this war of the ring and could not find it. But perhaps tonight we have found that silver lining. We have learned that it is entirely possible for men, elves, dwarves, wizards and even the curious little hobbits to sleep together under a common canopy of green leaves without a thick barrier of animosity."

+++++++++++++++++++++++

So, yeah, that's it. Whattaya think? Too sappy at the end? Too bad cause I like it sappy, he he he. *Oh, if the part about Legolas being stolen as a baby seemed familiar, you have probably read May the Valar Protect Them, an awesome story that you must check out. But don't worry I had the author's permission to use the basic story line. Uh, yeah I think that's it. Well, I kinda had an idea for an epilogue type thing, but I dunno if I should do it, up to you guys I guess. I kinda like how it just ends like that. The whole sappy factor thingy. Only one thing about reviewing, I mean please do it I love reviews, but please don't put that Legolas wasn't acting how he was "supposed" to act or anything like that because like I have said before, I realize that, that is why it is called fan fiction. Ahhh, yes, I see!  


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to you out there in TV…er…internet land! I know I said the last chapter was, well, the last chapter, but since lots of peeps were whining about how abruptly it ended, I thought I would continue. So yeah, this picks up a few days after chap 3 left off, the Fellowship is still somewhere between Rivendell and Caradhas. I have no sense of direction for Middle Earth, so yeah, don't blow a gasket if it's not all correct and everything 'kay. Also…no wait…yeah…no…that's it.

Chapter 3

Gandalf the Grey stopped atop a hill and looked back at the Fellowship spread out behind him. HE smiled as he thought about how, though he be a wise and powerful Istari, he was constantly astonished at the unquenchable spirits of the inhabitants of Middle Earth. The pluck and resilience of the Hobbits would never cease to amaze Mithrandir nor would the strange friendship between the elf and dwarf of the company. Yet while he stood upon that insignificant mound in a land of no seeming importance, Gandalf the Grey's thoughts were on neither Hobbit nor Dwarf but of Man and Elf; more specifically, the friendship between Legolas and Aragorn that seemed to blossom literally overnight. 

'I knew it!' thought the old wizard triumphantly. 'I knew my kind young friend would finally rid himself of the bitter, vengeful elf who had possessed his heart and mind of late.' So immersed in his thoughts was he that Gandalf was oblivious to the passing of the entire Fellowship before his very eyes. He was finally roused by the musical laughter that only an elf could emit. 

"Gandalf, what so occupies your mind dear friend? Thoughts of a lovely maiden perhaps?" joked the Elven Prince.

"No, " chuckled Mithrandir fondly. "No, young one. I was simply thinking about what a glorious day it is…and how very glad I am that you have finally laid the past to rest."

Legolas smiled and replied, "I realize 'twas folly to hold the entire race of men responsible for the death of my love. Their murderers were not men like Aragorn or Boromir." Legolas turned to go but stopped after taking a few steps. Without looking back he firmly declared to Gandalf, "But make no mistake. If ever I cross paths with those who did so brutally attack my family, they will never live to see another day. I swear it."

Watching the young elf walk back to his companions Gandalf whispered, "And I will help you young friend. I swear it."

"Come on, Gandalf! We can't wait forever. Stop daydreaming1"

"Hobbits! No respect whatsoever…"muttered the Istari as he took a purposefully slow stroll to his impatient companions.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Several nights later, after days of ceaseless trekking through rough terrain, little rest and even less nourishment, the majority of the nine were ready to accept any place to camp for a day or two. 

"Aragorn we cannot go on like this," declared Boromir. "Think of the little ones." Indeed, the Hobbits, all leaning against one another in a bunch, looked so pathetic Aragorn nearly gave in to Boromir's concept of simply dropping where they were, in a very large clearing.

Turning to Gandlaf, the ranger inquired, "What do you say Gandalf?"

"Though I too am weary, my head tells me we should seek safer ground. Perhaps if we see an Inn, a cave…"

"A forest?" piped up Pippin.

"Yes, yes, I should say a forest would do nicely. Unfortunately, there do not appear to be any forests to be had at the moment."

"How 'bout that one?" asked the "fool of a Took" as he pointed behind Gandalf. As the words escaped his lips Peregrin took became an instant hero and the others laughed and joked as they turned toward the seeming haven. However, one fair face did not reflect his comrade's joy.

"Aragorn, I must speak to you," urged Legolas as the pair fell behind the rest.

"You must truly be weary if a Hobbit noted the forest before you, Legolas," joked Aragorn lightly.

"I saw the forest over 2 hours ago."

Confused, Aragorn turned to his elvish friend. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had hoped no one else would notice. Aragorn , we cannot enter that wood. Something is not right with it."

Gimli, who had been walking nearby, asked loudly, "What do ou mean not right? Why shouldn't we enter?" As dwarves are not known for their delicate and soft voices even when whispering, the entire Fellowship was soon waiting to hear Legolas' answer.

"These woods are strange, dark…foreboding," began the Elf. "Usually the mere sight of a tree fills my heart with gleeful anticipation. Yet I feel no such comfort in the shadow of these woods."

"You are not suggesting that we pass up the opportunity to rest because it does not feel right to you, are you?" asked Boromir sarcastically. "I feel no qualms about this forest."

"Nor do I!" exclaimed the weary Dwarf.

"Dwarves may be the masters of stone and mines, but when 'tis a matter of green, growing thing, a wood-elf is supreme. There will undoubtedly be a village only a short distance ahead, can we not venture only a few miles more?"

"A few miles?!" cried Boromir. "You forget that you are the only creature here blessed with elvish stamina and tolerance." As he could physically feel the tension rising in the air, Aragorn decided it was time to intervene before this argument erupted in blows.

"Please, we are all incredibly tired and arguing will get us nowhere." 

"There is nothing to argue. As for myself, I am going into the forest. If anyone wishes to join me, they may do so," announced the son of Denethor. Casting sheepish looks at Legols, the four Hobbits ran after Boromir, shouting for him to wait for them. 

Gimli stood before Legolas and, with compassion unforeseen in his rough dwarvish exterior, said, "Lad, I truly feel no danger, nor do any others. Even elves grow tired…perhaps you are simply imagining what you feel. Come, once you enter the forest you will feel refreshed and laugh at this whole scene."

As Gimli and Gandalf followed the shadows of their companions into the dark of the forest, Legolas and Aragorn stood alone in the edge of the clearing. 

"Will you go into the wood Legolas?" asked the Man. Seeing that his new-found friend was yet troubled, Aragorn continued. "Isn't it possible that these feelings were simply illusions? Perhaps Gimli was right, you and I both know how your kind loves to dream."

"I pray you are correct Aragorn."

"I am, now lets go. You have no idea how weary I feel at the moment."

Though Legolas told himself that his feelings of danger surrounding the woods were ridiculous and unfounded, he could not help but notice that as he and the heir of Isildur crossed into the shadows of the dark forest the air grew thick and moist, the darkness was more intense than any he had ever seen, the very soil beneath his feet shrank away from his elvish light and beauty. Though his companions told him to stay, his heart and mind told him to run, run before it was too late. How tragic that he did not listen.

++++++++++++++++++

Soooo….whatta ya think? Stinky, or good? I kinda have the whole line already played out in my head, but any suggestions will be appreciated. Please review b/c I like to know what ppl think…it gives me a warm feeling in my tummy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 was not the last chapter, neither is this one! The summary just got messed up on chp 4. Anyway, basically, Chp 5 picks up a like a few minutes after chp 4. Umm, I don't think there's anything else to clarify, so please review!

            The Prince of Mirkwood stood tensely, ready for any threat that may appear in these threatening woods.

            'How strange,' he thought, "that no others of my companions feel this evil which so presses upon my heart.'

**+Flashback+**

            "Thanks again for taking the first watch Legolas," said Aragorn as the exceedingly weary man sank to the hard forest floor.

            "Tis no matter Aragorn. I shant sleep tonight whether or not I take watch," replied the elf grimly.

            Sighing, the future king of men lay his head near those of the 7 sleeping walkers.

            "Please, Legolas. Try to rest and relax. We will need your vision, hearing, speed and deadly accuracy to have any hope of reaching Mount Doom. Don't let this forest get the best of you."

+**End Flashback**+

            Yet try as he might, Legolas could not believe that these very real feelings were merely the result of an overactive imagination and tired mind.

            The first born's thoughts were interrupted as two birds flew into the clearing.

            Calling to the black creatures with the sweet song of the nightingale, Legolas hoped they might give him some information about the company's whereabouts. Yet the pair simply turned to stare at the prince with eyes clouded over by hate and disgust before they disappeared into the curtain of black which seemed to instantly envelop Legolas. So thick was this darkness that even with his elven sight, Legolas could not make out the forms of his companions, who had only moments before lay mere feet away from him.

            Startled and confused by this frightening darkness, Legolas stood and called out the names of his missing friends. 

            "Aragorn! Boromir! Gandalf!" he paused to listen

            "Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli! Anyone! Can you hear me?"

            It was at this moment that he began to hear it, and appreciate how very far from his realm of Mirkwood he had traveled. Very quiety at first, imperceptible to mortal ears. No, it was not the voice of a comrade, but was sinister, dark, evil.

            Dirty elves in the woods

                        And men

                                    And dwarves

            Kill them all

                        Tell the men

                                    Yes tell the men

            Send the birds

                        And deer

                                    And fish

            All must dies

                        All must die

                                    All must die

            'It can't be,' thought Legolas remorsefully, 'Never have I heard trees converse in such sinister voices.' Speaking in the language of the trees, Legolas began "My friends, what has so corrupted you that you dwell on thoughts of darkness? Please, tell me that I might help you!"

            Eerie silence. No leaf rustled, no tree sang, no bird whistled it's merry melody. Never before in his thousands of years on Middle Earth had Legolas experienced such an occurrence.

            Suddenly Legolas perceived a softly flashing light to his left. Compelled by curiosity, he slowly advanced toward the light. However, as the trees bean a fearsome chant, Legolas began to run, run like he had never before.

            Evil is stirring

                        Stirring in the river

                                    Coursing through the streams

            Into our roots

                        Down to the town

                                    It always wins

            Evil is stirring

                        Evil is stirring

                                    Evil is stirring

            Who shall be sacrificed

                        Sacrificed to the waters

                                    Sent to he who controls

            Evil is stirring

                        Evil is stirring

                                    Evil is stirring

            4 small ones, a dwarf

                        2 men and a wizard

                                    They will do nicely yes nicely indeed

+++++++++++++++

Okay…that sucked, I'll admit it. Getting an idea where the evil is coming from? Yes? No? well…uh…yeah review, give me your input and stuff…kewl


	6. AN: Important!

            Hello anyone reading this…I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Umm…I was just wondering if anyone is still interested in reading more about what happens because I haven't been getting very many reviews for the new chapters I added (though I sincerely appreciate those who did review, you guys are great!). So…I mean, I enjoy the story but the whole point of putting it out on ff.net is for other people to read. I hope I don't sound like I'm complaining about the lack of reviews or anything, but I don't want to just stop updating if even a few people are still enjoying the story and want to find out what happens, cause **I personally think it gets pretty interesting. But if no one is really interested, and I would totally understand if this is true, I don't see the point of continuing to update because I have some other story ideas that I could be developing instead. So, that's it…**


	7. Chapter 6

Woo hoo! People still want to read my story! Yay!! ::sigh:: I'm so happy. (For anyone who has ever seen The Emperor's New Groove, I am saying it like he did, I love that movie!) Thank you everyone who reviewed and convinced me to keep it up! This chapter is dedicated to MoroTheWolfGod, Muses Fury and Karine! 

Just to let you know, this chapter picks up like right when the last one left off so here we go…

Chapter 6

The violent chant of the forest's dark trees had so increased in speed that as Legolas sprinted toward the strangely flashing light in the not-so-far distance, it seemed rather to become a steady hum tickling the elf's sensitive ears.

            Then, in the midst of his rush to aide his lost companions, something happened to Legolas that had never before.

            He fell.

            Legolas, being a creature of innate grace and poise, was so bewildered by the mere fact that he had fallen to the rough forest floor that he did not at first realize how exactly he had come to be there. Rather than falling over his own feet or stumbling over a protruding root, as men are so apt to, the elven prince was tripped.

            Furthermore, Legolas was extremely surprised and astonished to see that the cause of his fall was none other than his old friend Gandalf the Grey. Yet Gandalf was not the true source of this mischief. Instead, Legolas' keen eyes could see that the ancient wizard was been quickly pulled through the dirt by some force which remained largely hidden under the ground. It almost appeared that some grossly oversized grub or worm was the culprit due to the rapid and cylindrical movement of the forest floor directly before Gandalf.

            In fact, by looking further beyond Mithrandir, Legolas could make out several other forms being pulled by similar unseen forces. Like him, these "forces" were clearly moving toward the beckoning light.

            The prince was drawn out of his contemplations, during which he was deciding what exactly had been propelling his friends across the wood, when a harsh roar of rushing water broke the still silence of the night. Continuing his sprint, Legolas finally discovered the origins of the mysterious light as well as the now deafening roar. 

            As a wood elf, it was Legolas' nature to admire and cherish all manner of growing things and from the time he was but the smallest of elflings, he had felt a personal connection to trees in particular. So needless to say, as the elf ran into the clearing and beheld a giant and grand tree gracefully growing out of the middle of a river, his first impression was one of awe and wonder. Never in his thousands of years on Middle Earth had Legolas come across a tree of such large magnitude and equally large magnificence. 

            However, these natural reflections were soon replaced with great foreboding and fear. Instead of being the friendly giver of shade as Legolas had first perceived, the fair elf instantly saw it for what it truly was underneath the natural beauty; the dark and evil father of the wretched trees inhabiting this forest, surrounded by swirling and angry waters, the creature creating the violent roar now echoing throughout the forest. 

            Situated in a straight line near the river's shore were Legolas' eight companions. Relieved tat he had found all of his companions in seemingly good health, the weary traveler advanced toward his slumbering friends.

            _He he he_ (think evil okay!)

            Legolas stopped abruptly and looked toward the father tree.

_You think to save these creatures elf?_

The woodland elf cringed at the vile hisses emanating from the twisted bark of this large central tree.

_You need not answer me, elf. But do not be foolish. You cannot win, these sacrifices belong to me now._

"Light and Beauty will forever prevail in the fight against evil, of which you are a child," spoke the Prince of Mirkwood boldly.

            _Silence! Your mere voice grates my every nerve. Ahh… my children approach. I would suggest running, but it would do you no benefit._

"I run from no creature, be he man, elf, dwarf or orc!" Shouted Legolas as he unshouldered his bow and readied an arrow. "Send me your worst."

            _You speak boldly, foul beast of light and beauty. But this is not a match of words, but of strength and power. And this is one battle you will sorely loose. _

            As Legolas began to shoot back a witty retort to the plant, he heard the heavy pounding of footsteps on the forest floor. He watched as six tall men uniformed in long, heavy and thick black robes emerged from the surrounding foliage. They made no move on their own, though the elven warrior was fully prepared. Indeed, they seemed to be waiting for instructions.

            _Subdue the elf, slaves, but do not kill him. You know well that  the light and goodness on which I survive is purest when the subject is yet living. Yes, you take care of that creature while I devour his companions. _

'We are to be used to sate this creature's horrible appetite,' thought Legolas as he came to the grim realization that safely removing himself and his companions from this situation might not be as simple as he had thought. 

            The rush of steel against sheath brought the elf's attention back to his six opponents. Slowly they advanced to form a rough semi-circle, barricading Legolas from the tree, the river and his friends. At the same time, Legolas could plainly see the father tree's great roots gradually rising from the rushing waters and inching their way towards his companions. 

            'Ai, Elbereth,' thought Legolas worriedly, 'how am I to save my companions as well as myself?'

            _Attack now, you fools! Now!_

            All six of the men raised their rusty swords in unison and before they could bring them down upon the fair head of the elven prince, Legolas quickly pulled out his long knives and sliced at the neck of the closest rival. He then dropped to the floor and kicked out the feet of three other men. Seeing a sword raised ominously above his head, Legolas rolled over and simultaneously threw one of his elven knives at the hidden face of another man. Noting that the men, though menacing in their drab garb, were neither the most intelligent nor the most gifted fighters, Legolas took advantage of this opportunity of confusion and ran to the aide of his comrades. 

            Slashing with all of his might at the heavy roots which were slowly grasping at the eight, Legolas soon freed the four young hobbits, who were in the most danger, and, as they are small and light, quickly tossed them farther from the eerie shore. He quickly analyzed the situation and realized that the four men who were still able to fight, one having been slashed at the neck and the other stabbed in the face, were now rapidly advancing upon him. Desperate for aide himself, Legolas made a hasty decision. He kicked Aragorn in the face. While Aragorn moaned in pain, but regained consciousness, Legolas moved on to kick Boromir in the face as well. As the two men rose to their feet, cursing and casting menacing looks at the elf, Legolas shouted, "Quickly, behind you!"

            While the two men of the company might have only seconds ago lay unconscious on the river shore, they quickly realized the gravity of the situation. Without a word they unsheathed their swords and readied to attack while Legolas fought off the stubborn roots encircling the dwarf and wizard. 

            In a flash of silver light Aragorn and Boromir ripped at the four men. Though they were outnumbered two to one, the men had little difficulty in ridding themselves of their rivals. 

            "Hurry!" shouted Legolas as he continued to fend off the tenacious roots. "Grab the hobbits and Gimli and run!" 

            "No, we will not leave you to fight this evil alone," announced Aragorn as he moved toward the hobbits.

            "Do not believe I am attempting to destroy this tree, I am simply stopping these roots from dragging our companions into this noisome river. Now go, I will be directly behind you." 

            Nodding quickly, Aragorn shouldered Gimli and Frodo while Aragorn took the other three hobbits under his arms. As soon as the others were out of sight Legolas lifted Gandalf over his shoulder and ran for both of their lives. 

_            Did you think you would get away that easily elf?_

            Suddenly Legolas felt a strong pull on his ankle and, for the second time, fell to the floor with Gandalf lying across his back, prohibiting him from reaching his weapons.

            _I may have lost a large feast, but the light of an elf will make up for them I should say._

Legolas grasped at the floor but could find no hold strong enough to stop his backward pull toward the river and it's revolting inhabitant. Never before had he felt so completely helpless.

            _As I said before, o fair one, I always win._

            "Not in the case," said Aragorn as he jumped through the dark surroundings of the clearing and slashed at the root surrounding Legolas' ankle. "Lets run, nin mellon."

            _This is not the last you have heard or seen of me! I will have you!_

            Catching up quickly with the other members, several of which had awoken from their unnatural slumber, the Fellowship wordlessly agreed to continue running until they were out of the dreaded wood.

Not the end!!!! Not by far actually. In the next chapter, what is this town the fellowship stumbles across? Is it possibly connected to the _tree of evil?  Ooooo, spooky, huh? Please review, thank you much!_

***P.S. To anyone who has friends or family who are currently fighting in ****Iraq****, my prayers and those of my family are continuously with you and your loved ones. God bless us all in these times of chaos. **


	8. Chapter 7

Before I start the story, I wanted to answer some of my reviews so…

Lady Lenna- You rock so hard!! Woo hoo!! Legolas/Orlando lovers unite!

Merrylyn- Mwahaha! I don't look at plants the same way either. He he he…no seriously, I don't.

MoroTheWolfGod- OKAY!

Anya Dvorak- Don't worry, the angsty man-haterness isn't out of Legolas yet! Mwahaha! I have plans!

Sorry I didn't include Merrylyn and Anya Dvorak in my other dedication (since you reviewed my author note), but I didn't have your reviews yet. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Propelled purely by adrenaline and fear rather than strength, the Fellowship continued to run as far out of the forest as their incredibly drained bodies would allow. Seconds passed as years, minutes as centuries and hours dragged on as millennia. The hobbits in particular, unaccustomed to hardy treks as they were, were most obviously affected by the lack of rest and nourishment; tripping constantly, they would often fall far behind the warriors of the company. 

As the density of trees began to dwindle, the companions began to hope that safe rest could be seen in their very near futures. 

"Surely we could rest here unmolested. It has been long since we passed the outer rim of the wood," reasoned Boromir as he came to a stop. "We cannot go on any further, Legolas." When Boromir stopped to beg for respite, so did the others. The hobbits simply fell to the floor where they stood, and Gimli slowly eased himself to the floor as well. Not once did anyone question Boromir regarding Legolas as their leader in this situation. Truthfully, if they had adhered to his elvish perception and insight from the beginning, they would never have begun this dangerous detour. All eyes were upon the elf prince as he considered the situation. 

'What are we to do?' thought the First-born to himself. 'Though we are no longer near the wood, I can feel it's evil surging through the soil of the earth, it is in the very air we breathe.' Yet casting his eyes upon his fellow companions, who either lay heavily upon the dirt or yet stood on their tired feet, willing to continue if he so advised, he knew that to go any further in their current condition would be folly. 

'Surely those men we encountered in the forest were neither the only nor the strongest of the evil tree's army. If we met with them in our present state we will all surely die.'

Readily observing the disturbance in his ancient friend's expressive orbs of flashing blue and green, Aragorn told Legolas, "You are still troubled about the evil within the forest."

Smiling, Legolas replied, "The eyes truly are the windows to the soul, are they not mellon?"

"Especially when dealing with an elf," chuckled the future king of men.

"Aye, I am more than troubled with this evil. Can you not feel it Estel? It has corrupted the very earth beneath us, the air above us!"

Gimli stood to his feet and, leaning on his axe, said to Legolas, "This may be so, lad, though none of us here feel it. We do believe you. But neither does anyone else have the stamina of the elves. As Boromir said, we can go no further." Once again, all eyes swiveled to Legolas in anticipation of his response to the dwarf.

"I am not suggesting that we do, Master Dwarf," sighed the elf. "You speak of the stamina of the elves, but even we require some intervals of relaxation, preferably among green growing things. No, continuing would be foolish."

A collective sigh rose as the others began to settle down into camp where they were. So busy with their preparations were they that no one at first saw Legolas stare intently off into the distance and slowly wander off for a better view of that object. It was Sam who first realized that their companion was walking away.

"What is Legolas doing?" asked the tired hobbit.

Unsettled by his question, the other companions looked to see exactly what Legolas was doing. He had stopped several yards away and continued to stare off into the still dark horizon. 

"Legolas!" called Aragorn. "Do you see danger?!" Rather than answering from afar, Legolas sprinted back to the makeshift campsite.

"Well?"

"What I saw could be danger, but it could also be a haven," replied Legolas.

"I am too tired for your damn elvish riddles, lad! Simply give us a straight answer like normal folk," lashed out the gruff and sleepy dwarf.

"A town," said Legolas with a slight melodic laugh.

"A town!"

"Hurrah for towns!"

"Towns have inns!" exclaimed Pippin

"And inns have beds! And pints!" added Merry merrily.

"Well why do we wait here?" asked Boromir "Lets continue to the town."

"No, I could barely make out the town. It is yet many more hours from here. Besides, as I mentioned before, it could very well be as dangerous as the wood from whence we have come," warned Legolas ominously.

"You elves are too cautious," replied Boromir angrily. "It is a town! We will be safe there, much more so than we could be out in the open!"

"And you men are overly foolish and refuse to practice the concept of sense! Think, man! We were accosted by men in the forest. Now, only a matter of hours from that forest we find a town. Men live in towns, do you understand?" As Legolas replied his eyes flashed with anger and contempt and Boromir actually stepped back in fear. Even the others, who were not the object of Legolas' wrath, shrank back or cringed at the elf's obvious hostility. 

Worried by this animosity Legolas obviously continued to hold for men, Gandalf attempted to pacify his friend of old. "Please, Legolas, fighting will profit no one. We are all weary beyond belief and should work together rather than come across one another." Boromir simply nodded in agreement while Legolas' fair face became expressionless and hard. 

Hoping to break the awkward silence hanging heavily in the still night's air, Aragorn announced, "I agree with Legolas. This town is as likely to be dangerous as it is to be simply another village. I suggest that Legolas and I continue to this colony alone, while the rest of you continue to rest and regain your strength. Are there any objections to this?" As no one answered, Aragorn assumed that there were no objections. 

"Very well, then. Legolas will rest for an hour or two then we will take off on a scouting expedition."

2 hours later…

Two hours of "sleep" as elves called their dream-like state of calm relaxation, and a few bites of lembas, the elvish waybread, was exactly enough to ease Legolas' weary state. Of course, the same could not be said for Isldur's heir. Yet heavy as his lids may be, Aragorn set off by Legolas' side on the road to the mysterious town. 

As their hours on foot crawled oh-so- slowly by, Aragorn watched Legolas enviously. All his life Aragorn had witnessed the abilites of the elves and knew well of their ability to refresh their minds and bodies even while walking or running. However, at this moment when he was so very exhausted, he wished harder than ever that he had that certain ability. To take his mind off his fatigued condition and hopefully pass time more quickly as well, Aragorn decided to strike up a conversation with Legolas, who was currently singing softly to himself. 

"What song is that?"

"A very old folk song of Mirkwood. My father sang it to my when I was an elfling and refused to sleep."

"That must have been very long ago."

"I suppose to you it might, but I recall it as if it were only yesterday."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Nearly 2,000 years old. To many, especially my father and older brothers, I am still considered an elfling."

"I will never comprehend the time line of the elves. I…I wish to apologize Legolas." Said Aragorn shamefully, casting his eyes to the ground.

"For what exactly, my friend?"

"For not listening to your warnings before we entered the wood. I hold myself responsible."

"Do not add guilt to your burden, Aragron," rebuked Legolas softly. "You would not been able to stop the others if you had tried. Besides, all is now well. There is no use holding on to the past."

"Oh no? Well, I know one thing I will hold too," replied Aragorn in mock anger "I believe I owe you a kick in the face."

Laughing heartily, Legolas told the man, "I really had no other choice, my friend. I required your immediate assistance."

Still laughing to themselves, the pair passed the next few moments in their private thoughts until Aragorn broke the now comfortable silence. 

"Do you truly think the town will provide new dangers, Legolas?" As he opened his mouth to answer his friend, Legolas' keen eyes saw what his answer would be in the shape of ten riders advancing toward them on powerful steeds. Not even Legolas, with his elven agility, grace, and speed, could outrun these beasts for long in this large open space. Within moments they had come close enough for even Aragorn's eyes to detect the progressing menace.

"Need I answer, Aragorn?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Soooo….what'd ya think? He he he, kinda cliff hanger there huh? What's gonna happen? Are they going to die?! Noooooo…I'll save you Legolas! ::cough:: yes, well…In the next chapter, Legolas realizes he has a past with the men from this town. How are they going to get out of this one? Next time on Dragon Ball Z!! Oh wait…no, that's not right…


	9. Chapter 8

Thankx to everyone who reviewed!

**Lady Lenna**- Dude, I am sooo with you on the movie thing! What I want to know is why he isn't recognized as a freakin' prince…that gets me sooo mad! Grr! Thankx for being so gosh darn kewl!! And no…it is you who rocks!! Go Legolas!! Oh…I read ur story…really good…

**Pupulupk**- thanx for the nice review…its nice to known im appreciated ::sob::…im okay!! Glad you are enjoying it!

**MoroTheWolfGod**-OKAY!

**The Balrog of Altena**- Thanx for the info…I had heard something like that but I wasn't sure if it was true…just curious, how do you knkow? Does it say somewhere? He he he…just keep reading…MWAHAHA!!!

Uhhh, basically, this story starts off exactly when the last chp left off. If itz kinda dull, itz just cause I'm building up to the next few chappies…but I hope itz not too boring…kina short…

Aww, here it goes…

Chapter 8

"Perhaps they mean us no harm?" asked Aragorn half-heartedly, fully aware that he and Legolas were directly in danger's path.

            "I sincerely doubt that, my friend," replied Legolas in a grim voice. These men were clothed in the same attire as those the Fellowship had left on the forest floor near the base of the Tree. But where those men had been weak, inept, seemingly dazed, Legolas could actually feel dark intelligence emanating from the quickly advancing group; he could sense their awful strength and skill. 

            Beside him, Legolas heard Aragorn unsheathing his sword.

            "I don't know about you, but I will be ready to fight when the need arises."

            Silently agreeing, Legolas raised his bow and stood ready to loosen an arrow in a second's notice.

            Naturally, given their expectations for an immediate battle, the pair was surprised when the seven men stopped directly before them. One of the seven took the position of leadership at the head of the group and though his face as cloaked by a large, thick black hood, the two warriors could feel his eyes intensely probing at them. Finally quitting his inspection, the man turned to Aragorn and inquired "Who are you and what business do you have in our land? Speak quickly or perish."

            Thinking quickly, Aragorn humbly told the man "I am known as Ergot, and hail from a small village over the mountains. I have no business in your town, but am simply a lost traveler seeking shelter and food. If we trespassed on private grounds, it was completely accidental."

            Nodding in acceptance of Aragorn's farce, the man cast an unhappy sneer at Legolas. "Yet what kind of man travels with an elf? Those despicable creatures are not welcome in our land."

            While Legolas at this point appeared to be perfectly calm despite an insult to his race, he was inwardly fuming. Yet he restrained himself with the hope that he and Aragorn would escape from this predicament unscathed if only he "played nice."

            The man suddenly stiffened as a small voice whispered harshly in his ear, "Do not swallow this stories like an idiot. Remember the report of disturbances in the forest. An elf was among that group as well. Suspicious…"

            Jumping off his horse, the man walked to Aragorn and stopped directly before him. "I am not a man to be lied to, **_Ergot_**." 

            Before Aragorn could react, the man had kicked out his feet and stood with one foot pushing painfully into his ribs and his rusted sword pressing dangerously close to the jugular in his neck. 

            "This is where you die, traitor."

            Surely, Aragorn would have met his end that dawn if the man had not, at that moment, felt the pressure of Legolas' arrow in his back.

            "I can kill an orc from hundred of feet away with this arrow. Do not be foolish enough to think it will spare your life."

            "It is you who is foolish, filthy elf. You have forgotten that I have many more men who would love an opportunity to wring your neck."

            Never lessening the pressure on the arrow, Legolas looked around him and saw that this foul creature spoke truthfully. Six powerful and obviously hateful men created a circle around the trio.

            "You may have the ability to slay my men, but consider this: The second you turn from me, your friend is dead. Give up…you have lost."

            While Legolas despised the idea of surrendering to such as these, he was fully aware that Aragorn must survive this ordeal at all costs. The future of Arda itself depended upon it. 

            "Do you surrender, beast?"

            "Ai."

            "Cast down your weapons."

            Legolas resignedly laid down his century-old bow and quiver, presented to him by his mother and father the day hie officially became a warrior of Mirkwood, his beautifully crafted sword and swift elven knives. The second the prince was completely unarmed, one of the faceless six men threw him to the ground and tied his arms behind him.

            Meanwhile, the leader looked down at the helpless Aragorn and said, "Your friend may have saved you this time, but do not think you will leave this realm yet breathing." With that, the man knocked Aragorn on the side of the head and smiled evilly as he watched the brae warrior succumb to darkness. Remounting his horse, he ordered of the others to take his weapons and tie him to the back of a horse. 

            "You, on the other hand," he said to Legolas, "You will walk beside my horse. Elves are sneaky, devious creatures and only I am fit to watch you. Besides, you do not deserve the comfort of a horse."

            As the minutes melted into hours and the town was but a matter of a few short miles away, Legolas began to worry about his comatose friend. He could never forgive himself if something truly dangerous were to befall the savior of Middle Earth.

            The sum was now high in the air and Legolas noticed a soft gleam on his captor's saddle. Curious as always, Legolas looked closer and was appalled by what he saw. 

            "Scalps," he said aloud. "You collect scalps."

            The leader, who had removed his cloack in the rising heat, cracked a disquieting grin.

            "Yes, scalps. Would you like to hear how I won these three?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, holding up three pieces of shriveled scalp with flowing, glimmering blonde hair. "These were once attacked to elves, like yourself." Taking notice of the angry flash in Legolas' bright eyes, the man's unpleasant smile grew wider. "That disturbs you, doesn't it? I'll never forget these three, females they were: two little ones and one was full-grown. We had launched a surprise attack on those helpless fools in Mirkwood. Pitiful. They never knew what hit them. I do believe that the three I had the intense pleasure of destroying were royalty. Yes…the older one was absolutely delicious…"

++++++++++++++++

Like where I ended it…eh eh? See the connection? You should! If you don't, go backa nd read chp 3, alrighty. How is Legolas going to react, and how will he and Aragorn get outta this one?

Ooo, yeah, I almost forgot…I need a name for the town and the "evil tree"…wooo spooky. It's a contest! Whoever give me the best name will get…uh…a mental hug/ Yeah, sounds good! Plz plz plz plz review!!! They are my life source!


	10. Chapter 9

::sob:: I love MoroTheWolfGod and pupupluk, u guys are so way too awesome…u stuck with me this far!!! This chapter is so totally for the two of ya, seriously, u don't know how happy reviews make me!!! (itz kind of pathetic actually) Anywayz, I really hope u guys like it. I mean, I hope everyone else likes it too, I think this is my fav chappie.

Awww, here it goes…

Chapter 9

            Red hot, burning anger coursed through Legolas' lean body. He could taste its bitter quality, felt himself trembling under its heavy, immense strain. This was his moment, and he was tied to a horse like a pet dog. It was this very instance, when he confronted his wife and children's murderer that he had lived for and fantasized about for all those long and lonely years.

            Normally, when this experienced and well-trained warrior anticipated an attack, he would carefully plan every move he or his men would make. In fact, over the years he had often contemplated several attacks he might use on this occasion. Yet at the moment all plans, strategies, and methods flew from his mind. He had only one goal; to brutally kill the man before him.

            Uttering a primal, carnal war cry, Legolas leapt at the man atop his horse, though his hands were yet tied behind him and attached by a rope to the man's horse.

            The man's eyes widened with surprise as the elf catapulted himself into the air, and his surprise quickly became fear as he realized that he was the elf's target. So great was his mixture of fear and surprise that he did not so much as attempt to fend off Legolas as the prince made contact.

            Legolas then pinned the despicable creature to the ground and, with a wild and fearfully deadly look in his eyes, he whispered to the man, "Fear me, human. You have woken my most horrid wrath and shall suffer the consequences. I may very well die before leaving these lands, but mark my word, ere I pass to the Halls of Mandos, I shall slice you into millions of insignificant pieces and cast your disgusting remains to the wild beasts." His voice suddenly softened and he told the man quietly, "They were my loves, all 3, and there blood is on your hands."

            These were the last words Legolas spoke before reaching the town, as at that exact moment one of the man's companions came from behind and hit him across the head with the butt of his sword and with all the might he could muster.

            "Get him off of me!" roared the angry captain.

            "You want I should kill him now, Teg?" asked the one who had knocked out Legolas.

            "No," replied Teg with an evil grin, "No, this creature is the one who shall suffer. Hmph…he thinks to threaten me? He has no idea what pain is. But I will teach him." Returning to his horse, Teg once again lifted the gleaming strands of golden hair. "A mother and her three daughters. Its only right that I make it a family set, and what would they be without their father and husband?"

            Chuckling darkly to himself, Teg lifted his body onto the horse and gave the command to continue to the town.

            So the two members of the Fellowship continued to their apparent doom, both in unnatural and equally restless slumber. 

++++++++++++++++++

            A cold, hard surface beneath him and a throbbing pain in his head were what welcomed Aragorn back into reality. 

            'Where am I?' Aragorn asked himself as he groggily rose from the floor and sat up. 

            Wherever he was, it was a very small room completely devoid of furnishing and boasting one incredibly tiny window, more like a crack, high above his head. Upon his perusal of the room, Aragorn spied the elf prince lying silent in the opposite corner. Rushing to his side, Aragorn gently shook his friend, hoping to call him back to the realm of consciousness. 

            Like Aragorn, Legolas awoke to a painful headache but unlike his mortal companion, Legolas' first question did not involve his surroundings, but the whereabouts of Teg.

            "Where has he gone, the vile snake," spat out the fair Eldar. 

            "Who?" questioned Aragorn.

            "Not even the Valar could save him once I have my hands around his filthy neck," hissed Legolas as he furiously paced the cell.

            "Legolas," cried Aragorn, disturbed to see his friend so transformed into this hateful creature, "who drives you to such anger?"

            "The leader of the band that attacked us!" roared the Prince of Mirkwood.

"I have never seen you so enraged. Yes this man attacked us, but that is no reason to become so blood thirsty."

"Ha. Who are you to say I have no reason. This filth is a murderer," explained Legolas.

"Would you be any better if you killed him? We still do not even know if he is working with the tree. We did trespass into his land.."

"Hold your tongue," interrupted Legolas coldly, "for you know not what you say. As I was saying, he is the man who slaughtered my family. Do you yet claim I have no claim to my anger?"

An awkward silence hung tremulously in the air as Aragorn digested his friend's words. Yet while he understood the feeling of revenge, he could not comprehend the vast depths of Legolas' hate.

            "Mellon nin, I understand what you are feeling. If someone had murdered Arwen…"

            "Do not compare how I _feel_ to your imagined situations. In your so short life, you have been neither a husband nor, perhaps more importantly, a father. You, being of man-kind, could not possibly understand how the knowledge that you may life forever, but without your wife or children, eats a larger hole in your soul every waking minute. Do **not tell me that you understand!" The strong warrior turned away from his friend to compose himself and, without turning to face him, continued saying, "He boasted of ravaging my wife. He told me h-how…delicious she was." Now facing Aragorn with crystalline tears streaming down his shining face he finished, "He kept their scalps Aragorn. As…souvenirs of his triumph."**

            Backing against the icy stone wall, Legolas sank to the floor, buried  his face in his hands and wept over the knowledge that not only had those he loved most dearly died, but suffered more than he could have imagined. 

            Kneeling before his friend, his comrade-in-arms, Aragorn put a comforting arm around his shoulders and gently told Legolas, "Forgive me, friend. I truly did not know what I said, but I promise you this, I will do anything in my power to aide you in this quest."

            Raising his hand slowly, Legolas searched the eyes of his companions for signs that he spoke truthfully and with every intent of following his oath. Finding that his friend was true, Legolas smiled softly and slowly nodded in acceptance of his aide.

            Rising from his sitting position, Aragorn walked over to what had to be the door. 

            "Now how the hell are we going to get out of this mess Legolas?" asked Aragorn genially.

            Yet before Legolas could answer the door swung in and several shrouded figures entered the room, led by none other than Teg, and at least a dozen more of the same filled the hallway just beyond the room. 

            "Ah, our guests have awoken. I hope you enjoyed the sensation, for it was the last time you shall ever experience it," grinned Teg maliciously.

            Once again filled with swirling torrents of hate and anger, Legolas blindly lunged at the leader, only to be stopped by a blow to the stomach from another of the men.

            Helping Legolas to his feet, Aragorn scowled at Teg and demanded, "What do you want of us? We have done nothing against you or your people."

            "Fool, you should never have run from the Tree of Doom. He is our master."

            "How can you serve a tree?" scoffed the ranger.

           "The Tree of Doom is an embodiment of a higher power, though we know not his name. His waters sustain us and our crops, its roots grow wide and deep. Since you entered our realm it has been asking for the flesh of you and your other companions. One of you has something it wants. A ring."

            'Sauron,' thought Legolas and Aragorn simultaneously. 'it is he who is behind this all.'

            "Make this easier on all of us. Tell us where we can find this ring and you will both have swift deaths, painless even. Keep this knowledge from us and your deaths will be longer, more painful than you could think physically possible."

            Of course, the idea that either would hand a servant of Sauron the ring was ridiculous. The pair simply stared stoically at the creature before them. 

            "I didn't think so. Oh well, more fun for me. Rae, take the man to his room. Take as many guards as you think necessary. Leine, grab the elf and follow me. The rest of you do the same. Now!"

            Legolas watched as his friend, perhaps for the last time, as Aragorn was led down the dark corridor. He would not allow his friend to die, and Middle Earth's chances along with him. His thoughts were interrupted as he was shoved roughly into a large room. On a table he saw his precious weapons, gleaming beautifully in the darkness. Teg walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of the table. 

            "Stand before me," demanded Teg.

            Slowly and gracefully, hounding Teg with eyes revealing the depths of his hate, Legolas made his way to the spot pointed out by Teg. Stopping, Legolas' gaze wavered slightly as it passed over his weapons and then cemented itself on Teg's dark features. As he did so he saw images of his beautiful wife and lovely daughters, laughing and smiling up at their Ada. Then he saw them being chased through the woods, hunted like wild beasts by the vile creature standing but a matter of feet before him. Forgetting his warrior tactics and strategical mind, Legolas again lunged at the man. Teg laughed at the elf and easily dodged the attack. 

            "Try again elf…come…try to kill me," he said mockingly.

            As the prince once again ran at the man, Teg brought his knee into his gut and then slammed his fist into the elf's fair face. Yanking his head back by the golden strands of hair, Teg laughed in his bleeding face and said, "How very pathetic you are…then again, what could I expect from one of your kind." Tossing the elf across the room with the super-human strength given to him by the evil within his soul, Teg took up his place before the weapons table. 

            Crouching on the floor, blood blurring his vision and his hair hanging before his eyes, Legolas tried to calm himself. He knew he should be able to take this man without any weapons, but he couldn't. Then a memory from long ago came to his mind…

**+Flashback+**

A very young Legolas sat on his large, soft bed in his expansive room in the Mirkwood palace. Sniffling softly, the lad had a long slice on his forehead and a bruise on the left cheekbone. Suddenly, the door began opening and the young prince looked up curiously. Seeing that it was his adar, King Thranduil, the little Greenleaf, as he was known to his family, looked down ashamedly. 

            "Your nana tells me that you fought with another elfling today, my son," stated the wise King as he sat besides his son.

            "Ai, ada, I did."

            "What was your reasoning behind this decision?"

            "I was angry. He called me little and was very very mean."

            "Yet you lost."

            "Ai. But I don't understand, I usually win at practice."

            "Legolas," began the King, placing his hand on his sons head, "you will fight many battles in your lifetime, whether they be with another or within yourself, with words or with weapons. But you must always remember that you must never fight out of anger. You can only loose if you do thusly. Whenever you go into battle, arm yourself first with a level head and a cool mind." Smiling, Thranduil took his son into his arms and stroked the back of his head. "You have a temper on you, little Greenleaf. Just as I do."

+End Flashback+

Just as his father advised him those thousands of years ago, Legolas cleared his mind of all anger or hate and simply focused on getting the upper hand, surviving the situation. Standing to his feet, Legolas once again began to run and lunge and his captor, but this time, when Teg reached out to jam the heel of his palm into Legolas' nose, the agile warrior made a swift turn to the left and grabbed up one of his long knives from the table. A fraction of a second later, the knife was pressed hard against Teg's bare neck.

            "Your second mistake was leaving my weapons out in the open, villain. But your first was crossing me."

            Yet unknown to Legolas, at this moment, an archer stood in the hallway and aimed an arrow directly at Legolas through a hole in the thick stone walls. Within and instant, the arrow would be let go and would soar through the air and pierce the prince of elves through his royal heart.

Mwahaha!!!! I can honestly say that this is my fav chapter so far. Ooo, whatta ya think is gonna happen. Is legolas gonna get shot? Honestly…I haven't decided…depends on how im feeling when I write it… ummm….i dunt think theres anything else…so please review…thank u!!  
 


	11. Chapter 10

            ::sob:: I luv u guys soooo much!!! Thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!

**AA Battery**: Seriously, thanx for the lil pep talk…I know ur right and ive been told that before, but I know that I like it…the point of me putting it on ff.net is for other ppl to like it…ya know? Well…like I said thanx!

**Ice Queen**: MWAHAHA!!!!!!!! U should definitely read this chappie….MWAHAHA!!!! yay I got u hooked!

**Spam-u-like**: Dude…ur so freakin' awesome!! U sound exactly like I do about fics I like!!! Hope this chappie meets ur approval…

**Theowyn**: more suffering and despair eh? Well…ill certainly try…he he he

**Sirithiel**: hmm…wow...yeah I dunno…im not a big computer person or anything so I dunno…word eh? Yeah thatz what I have too…strange…but don't let that stop u from continuing…ill still read it!!

**Kit Cloudkicker**: MWAHAHA!! Ur gonna love this chappie…hope u don't still think itz ridiculous…

**Legilmalith**: no, not lame at all! And boy does he ever! Mwahahah!!!!! Brilliant? Ur exaggerating of course, but im totally flattered…keep it up!!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Yes, yes u truly do…he he he…ur awesome…first to review the last chappies…::sigh:: so grateful to ya

 **Not the last chapter**!!!! K, this fic takes off exactly where the last one left, as do most of mine…so…

Awww….here it goes!

Chapter 10

            The archer stood tensely, his bow string pulled taught, awaiting the signal from Teg. He caught his breathe as he watched his leader flash three fingers, then two, then one…the signal!

            'The fool doesn't know what's about to hit him,' thought the faceless archer maliciously. Indeed, Legolas, so intent in his thoughts of final and so sweet revenge, did not perceive his coming doom.

            "Legolas! Watch yourself!" screamed a voice from the corridor. Legolas looked up just in time to see an arrow coming directly at his chest. And the poisoned arrow hit true. Well, true for Legolas' intentions at least. For as the elf prince leaned back and out of harm's path, he pulled Teg with him and into the spot where he had stood mere seconds before.

            "Stupid archer," groaned Teg weakly, "can't even hit a simple elf."

            "Don't worry about the archer who shot you. For I have confidence that Aragorn is dispatching of him as we speak."  
            "You know me too well, friend elf," said Aragorn happily with an eye at the arrow space. "Now go on and have your revenge so we can leave this accursed town."

            "Only too gladly do I agree, Estel."

           "No!" screamed Teg pathetically, "please, please…mercy. Have mercy on me, my lord! I…I was bewitched! That's it! I was bewitched by the Tree of Doom!" Grasping Legolas by the front of his shirt and sobbing pitifully for his life, Teg continued saying, "I beg of you! Mercy!"

            "Mercy?" repeated Legoals incredulously and with flashing eyes. "You, a trained warrior dares ask me for mercy?" Pulling Teg roughly until their faces were parted by a matter of only one or two inches, Legolas asked the man "Tell me this: What compassion, what mercy, did you show my innocent wife and daughters when you brutally and savagely murdered them?" 

            Recognizing that he would receive no such gesture from the enraged elf standing before him, the man threw himself at the creature with all the strength he had left in him. And while that might have availed him on a previous occasion, at the moment the poison for his brethren's arrow was in possession of his body, making him unusually weak and ineffectual.

            Easily regaining the advantage, the Prince of Mirkwood threw off his opponent, and with two quick, smooth swipes of the dancing twin knives, his years of anticipation, preparation and animosity were over.

            Drenched in blood that was not his own, Legolas looked to his feet and saw the bodiless head of his enemy, dead at his hands. A man he had known for so short a time, but had hated for what at times seemed to be an eternity.

            Once again seeing visions of his deceased family dance before his eyes, Legolas screamed a guttural cry in his loudest voice and began stabbing the carcass repeatedly, with each stab cursing the man with all his being. Yet even as his hands grew slick with thick red blood so that he could no longer grip his blades, Legolas continued his assault on the corpse. Resorting to fists, Legolas beat on the man until his energy was completely spent.

            "It is so strange," thought the elf aloud. "I have literally lived for this moment, yet as I look at these bloody remains, my pain continues to live within my heart." Glancing at his hands, dripping with human blood, he was forced to wonder if this had truly been the right decision to make.

            The princes' inner turmoil was shattered as Aragorn dashed into the room. Legolas turned to face the man and smiled remorsefully, saying, "It is done."

            His sense assaulted both by the strong stench of Teg's foul blood and the disturbing sight of his fair elven friend covered in the same, Aragorn paused momentarily before proceeding. 

            "Quickly, the other guards are coming, we must leave now."

            With one last glance at the body behind him, Legolas grabbed his bow and followed his friend out into the corridor. Running as swiftly as their still worn legs would permit, the pair passed through hall after hall as the sound of the advancing guards grew louder with every passing second.

            "One last right turn and we should be home-free," gasped Aragorn as he attempted to keep up with his quick footed elven companion. Just as Aragorn had predicted, after one last turn there stood before them a large wooden door. As the friends paused to grin at each other as well as to catch their breath, Legolas could now clearly make out the crash of heavy metal boots running at an alarming speed.

            "We're not going to make it, are we Legolas?" asked the man as he saw the look of terror spasm across his friend's face. "They draw near, and the land surround this place is flat for miles. They have horses and large numbers." Smiling sadly he turned to his friend, "Well, it was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?"

            Smiling in return, Legolas looked at his friend deeply and replied "You are right my friend. We are not going to make it. You are." Noting the look of confusion on Aragorn's face, he continued, "I do not care if I die today, mellon, for today I achieved my utmost goal. But you…you are the future of all Arda. If you die today, many more will die tomorrow. So run! I shall distract these beasts."

            "No, Legolas," answered Aragorn is a shaking voice but firm tone. "I will not leave you here to die, you who are immortal!"

            Arming his bow in lightning speed, Legolas pointed the weapon in Aragorn's face and said steadfastly, "Leave now or I shall kill you myself. Do not doubt me…my friend."

            Hesitating briefly, Aragorn saw the determination in his friend's expressive eyes. Then he heard the sound of countless men running towards the corridor and saw the wisdom in the elf's words. Before turning to run Aragorn told his friend simply, "Don't die."

            Even beyond the thick prison walls, Aragorn could hear the beginnings of a furious battle and told himself that that was the last he would ever see of Legolas Thranduilion. 

            Within those same wals, that same elf let fly each of his arrows in fluid movements, every one of them finding its deadly mark on the intended victim. Yet, unfortunately for Legolas, his supply of arrows were limited and the young elf realized he must fight in closer combat with his trust-worthy knives. 

            A tidal wave of shock swept over the prince as he reached back for the blades. He had never returned them to his pack after dropping them in his fight against Teg! He was virtually defenseless. 

            "This is truly the end of me the, is it not?" inquired Legolas aloud, "If it is so, it shall end as a warrior." He added to himself, 'Here I come, my love.'

            Holding his head high, the warrior prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, strode regally in the fray. So vast and furious was there number that no opponent could prevail. And Legolas did not. 

++++++++++++++

Yess…..do you all hate me? Ahhhh, don't kill me yet okay! This isn't the last chapter, stuff still has to happen!! I already have the last chappie done, but I kinda wanted to see reviews to this chp alone…MWHAHAHA!!!! Come on! Review!!! Doncha wanna know if Legolas is dead or not? He might be…might not…Reviews entice me to update more quickly!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

::sob:: the last chapter is here…wow…I cant believe itz over!! Itz kinda sad, but I have plenty of ideaz for new chappies!! Im not gone by a long shot!!!

**Theowyn**- Wow…u r a scary, scary person, aren't u? mwahaha!! So am i…thatz why ur just gonna hafta read to see what happened with Legolas now rnt u?

**Silian**- No, don't even worry about it…i totally appreciate u taking the time 2 actually tell me this stuff instead of just saying, "well screw it, this story sucks." This is my first LOTR fic and i like to hear this stuff so I don't make the same mistakes the next time around…thanx for ur input and I hope this chapter meets ur approval!

**Crazy bout legolas**- so am i! But did it stop me from doing him in? mwahaha! Im not telling!

**MoroTheWolfGod**- calm down, calm down! Here it is! Special thanx to u for sticking it out through the whole story! ::sob:: so grateful!

**Robin**- here ya go! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Awaken, my love, you must hear what I have to tell you."

            The voice was so beautiful, mellifluous, and heart wrenchingly familiar that Legolas feared to open his eyes. It could not be her. If he did awaken, it would be to empty arms and an even more empty heart, as he had after so many dreams like this one.

            'Wait!' thought the elf suddenly, 'The fight! If I died...then… could it be?'

            Daring to see what awaited him beyond his closed lids, Legolas' heart jumped as he beheld the sight before him. There, rivaling the moon itself in her ethereal light, and clothed in flowing robes of white, her glowing golden hair streaming from her royal head, stood the maiden who so long ago captured Legolas' heart and kept it always; his beloved Andriel.

            Enveloping Andriel in his arms before she could disappear, Legolas showered her with kisses and whispered how very much he had missed her in her delicately pointed ear.

            "My Legolas," sighed Andriel as she pulled slightly away and framed his fair face in her hands, "my very soul rejoices at touching you once more."

            "Thank the Valar we are together again," whispered Legolas, afraid to speak over a whisper lest he wake himself and prove that this was no more than a beautiful dream. The two sat together for a while longer, simply enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms.

            Suddenly, as if remembering something urgent, Andriel gasped and pulled back once more.

            "You know I would give anything to only sit here with you forever my love, but there is little time and much to say."

            Laughing heartily, Legolas caressed his princess' face saying, "Little time? I did not realize you were kept so busy in the Halls of Manos, though," he paused to look at his surroundings for the first time, "I did not expect the halls to look thusly. Everything is white and no one is here…"

            With a sad smile, Andriel told her husband, "Beloved, we are not in the Halls of Mandos."

            "No? This cannot be the Valinor…" said Legolas puzzled.

            "My dearest husband, nor are we in Valinor."

            "Then where?"

            "Your body is yet in Arda, in the town of Sauron's minions. You might call this a vision of sorts."

            "Then I'm not dead?" asked the elf dejectedly.

            "No, not by far."

            "But I was attacked by hundreds of strong men while I was defenseless! What do I have to do to die?" exclaimed Legolas angrily.

            "Legolas, you are not destined to die on Arda. You still have so much to do. This quest will not be easy by any means, and you are a vital member of the Fellowship."

            "So you came only to taunt me, vision? To remind me of what I have lost?"

            "I am much more than a vision, Legolas. I was allowed to visit you, in a dream, and tell you not to give in to hate or animosity, to believe not only in the Fellowship of the Ring, but in the true fellowship of the races of Middle Earth. Do not allow the actions of evil men to turn you from who you truly are. My husband is not a violent, blood thirsty, vengeful creature. My love, learn to trust in the goodness of others once more. Now, I must leave you."

            "No, no!" pleaded Legolas, "do not go. I cannot loose you again!"

            "Though I leave you now, rest assured in that we will be united in the Valinor. Trust in the fellowship Legolas, trust in the fellowship! Now awaken, they come."

            "Farwell beloved," cried Legolas as his lovely wife vanished from his embrace.

            Opening his eyes, Legolas had only enough time to realize that he was once again in a cell and was now chained at the wrists and ankles before the door burst open. A man the prince recognized from his first confrontation with Teg stood in the doorway. Walking over to the lying elf, the man pulled Legolas close to his face and said, "Welcome to the last day of your life, slime. You die now." Dropping the first born to the ground, the man sneered sarcastically, "Any last requests?"

            "I neither want nor need anything from you garbage," replied Legolas stoically. 

            "You are not in a position to be smart, pretty boy," hissed the man. "Escort our guest to the hanging post," he barked to the five other men who had entered the room with him. "Don't let him out of your sight or allow him to break free. Should that happen, you will all die."

            As he was dragged out of his cell and down the dark corridor of the prison, Legolas thought of his wife's message.

            'If I am not destined to die on Arda, how am I supposed to get out of this situation? I have neither hands nor feet, nor any weapon of any kind. Absolutely fantastic.'

            He looked up as his guards paused to open the entrance to the prison. The village was a typical man-village, full of cottages, taverns and shops. That is, it would have been typical if not for its inhabitants. The streets were crowded with men, women and children, all who had come out in hopes of seeing the joyful, bloody and, hopefully, extremely carnal death of the hated elf. 

            As Legolas was lead to his death he was pelted with all manner of rotting vegetables, which were without exception accompanied by jeers and insults.

            "Show the bloody elf!"

            "Kill the bastard, string 'em up!"

            "Cut off his head and throw his innards to the vultures!"

            "Is the elf going to die very ugly, daddy?"

            "He surely is, little one."

            "Goody!"

            Legolas was finally hauled up to the hanging platform, where two dark men stood waiting. Raising his hands for silence, the first man began to speak.

            "Citizens! There stands before you one of the most disgusting of Middle Earth's many creatures; a vile elf. What do we say about elves?"

            "Slaughter them all!" screamed the entire crowd fervently and violently.

            "So sorry elf," said the man sarcastically, "It appears you won't be shown mercy today." Once again turning to the crowd, the man yelled "Lets have a hanging!"

            While the crowd erupted in shouts of "Yes! Yes! Kill him!" and other such ribald comments, the hangman tied the noose around the elf's slender neck. 

            'I cannot die a thief or murderer's death,' worried Legolas, 'I would much rather die in battle, as a warrior should. But how can I possibly extricate myself from this mess on my own?'

            'Trust in the fellowship'

            Looking at the hangman, Legolas asked "What did you say?"

            Laughing maniacally, the hangman replied "Hearing voices won't get you out of this, elf.'

            'Trust in the fellowship."

            "Trust in the fellowship?" repeated Legolas softly.

            "With the pull of this lever, you die elf," shouted the hangman with his hand on the said handle, shivering with anticipation of the next few seconds. All Legolas could do was close his eyes and hope that his neck broke with the fall, so he might not suffer from strangulation…

            Pandemonium erupted and people ran wild in the streets! No, not because the hated was finally killed but because at that moment eight warriors burst into the scene, slaying first the hangman and making their way to the platform. Though most of the mob ran to safety, as evil people are apt to do in times of crisis, many strong men stayed behind to fight the unsuspecting menace. Yet while these men may have been strong and fearful, nothing could have stopped the members of the Fellowship from saving their comrade.

            Watching as even the normally placid Hobbits fought forcefully, Legolas smiled and said to himself, "Of course, trust in the Fellowship."

            The first to reach the platform, Aragorn jumped up and loosened the noose from the prince's neck.

            "Nice timing," joked Legolas before solemnly and gratefully stating, "You came back."

            "Did you honestly think we would leave you behind?" asked Aragorn. "Besides, King Thranduil would have had my head if we returned without you."

            Laughing, Legolas said, "Well put Estel. Now kindly release me from these accursed chains!"

            Rubbing his wrists, Legolas leapt from the platform alongside Aragorn. Soon the rest of the Fellowship joined the pair.

            "Thank you all for returning to save me. I…don't truly know what else to say or even how to show my gratitude."

            "A tongue-tied elf? What a rare thing indeed!" joked Aragorn.

            "Welcome back, young Master Elf," said Gandalf as he laid a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Even for the short time you were gone, you were sorely missed."

            "Not to break up the moment, but don't you think it would be wise to continue the pleasantries elsewhere?" asked Boromir

            "You speak truly, come, let us be off," declared Gandalf. "This quest is far from over!"

            As the group moved out of the town, Legolas felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see who wanted him. Looking down, he saw young Pippin and Merry holding large bundles.

            "Yes, young hobbits?" asked Legolas

            "Well, we found these on the men and…well…" Each handing the elf their bundle, Merry asked "They're yours, aren't they?"

            His weapons! Smiling brightly, Legolas bowed to the Halflings in appreciation, so glad to see his old friends he was, for the second time in a short period, at a loss for words. Grinning in return, the two ran off to join Sam and Frodo.

            Legolas began to cast aside the coats in which Merry and Pippin had wrapped their gifts to him when his eye caught something glimmering in one of the coat's pockets. Curious, he reached in to see what shinned so in the afternoon light. What he found could only be considered a miracle from the Valar themselves.

            The scalps of his family. This coat must have belonged to somebody who knew Teg personally and kept his most prized possessions following his death at Legolas' hands. Pressing the hair to his lips, Legolas stopped walking and gazed into the blue sky.

            "Andriel, I swear to you these last remains will rest under the singing trees of our realm. You are now wholly free, as am I. Free from hate and animosity's terrible grip." Watching his companions, no, his friends, walking in front of him, Legolas added, "Perhaps there can be a true fellowship, my love."

            "Legolas!" cried Aragorn, "stop dreaming and join us!"

            Continuing his trek towards the waiting group of men, a wizard, a dwarf and several funny little hobbits, Legolas thought 'Wherever this quest takes us, I will forever remain true to the fellowship; both the Fellowship of the Ring and Adndriel's true fellowship.'

++++++++++++++++

Well, thatz it for Animosity. ::sigh:: still cant believe itz over. Please review and let me know what I should keep and what I should change in any other fics I do. This is my first LOTR fic and id really appreciate constructive criticism. o and ive been dying to ask **someone**, what exactly is a mary-sue? 


	13. Epilogue

Wow, its been quite some time since I "said" I finished this fic, so some people might be a bit surprised to see this here. Truth is, I've been planning on doing an epilogue, or whatever you want to call this. But this really really is the last chapter I will be updating on this fic, like frills, cause I know I have said that like 3 times already but this is seriously the last one. Mucho thanks to everyone who has read my first LOTR fic, and even more thanks to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it so much. I've got some ideas for another fic kinda zooming around in my head, so if you catch my name in the future please read and review!!!! Thanks again everyone!!

Epilogue (or whatever you want to call this im not really sure it is an epilogue)

Gondor, restored to it's beauty and majesty of old, transformed by the noble King Elessar with the aide of his ethereal Queen Arwen as well as his loyal comrades Legolas and Gimli son of Gloin, should by all rights have been in a state of perpetual joy and peace, yet all was not well in the White City. An almost tangible veil of mourning had settled itself determinedly upon Gondor. It's inhabitants mingled among each other through crowded streets, lost in an all-pervading fog of worry, fear and utter sadness, though none felt this change in atmosphere more than the lovely Queen Arwen, for their king, a seeming tower of strength, intelligence, good-will and integrity, was dying.

Prince Legolas, sitting atop the balcony railing just outside the room reserved for him when he fancied a stay in Gondor's impressive palace, had known that this day would come when he first cultivated his friendship with a mortal. Though the king and prince had only been friends for a short time by elvish standards, Legolas felt a bonding with the man second only to that he had shared with his close family, all of whom now awaited his arrival in Valinor. The fair elven prince chuckled sadly as he thought " How ironic to think that I, one who has despised man-kind for the vast majority of my life, now mourns the passing of their king with passion unbridled."

"Alright then, you've finally cracked that pretty head, eh Elf? Laughing as one of your closest friends lies on his death bed, only one of your kind could be so heartless," jested the dwarf Gimli as he stomped onto the elf's balcony. 

"Nay, friend Gimli, I have not gone mad but am merely contemplating the many hidden ironies in life," explained the noble Prince of Mirkwood with a sigh and a smile. "Have you seen him yet today?"

"Aye," replied Gimli dejectedly, " and though I do not claim to have the knowledge of a healer, I fear he is growing steadily worse."

Nodding and starring into the garden below, after several minutes of silence, Legolas said softly, " I expected such. I do not think he plans on living out the rest of the day." Raising his noble head, Legolas told Gimli, " Elessar's chief attendant comes toward us now, with heavy feet and an even heavier heart. What news he brings can be nothing but grave."

Moments after Legolas informed Gimli as to their approaching visitor, the aforementioned attendant crashed into the room. Stopping to catch his breath, the man stood to address the elven prince and dwarf lord.

" My lords, I fear I bring terrible news."

"Is our lord King Elessar lost to us already," inquired Gimli in a tremulous voice.

"Nay, Gimli, not quite yet," answered Legolas before the attendant had a chance. In response to the questioning looks from both the man standing before him and the stout friend at his side, Legolas explained saying, "Aragorn is a close to me as any blood brother could ever be and I yet feel the presence of his soul is near. Yet do not celebrate this news, for it is wavering between the sides of life and death. We must hurry if we wish to see him."

"Yes, your highness, that is precisely what I was sent to tell you by the healers and my queen," announced the attendant, as he stood in awe of the fair elven prince. 

Within minutes, the elf and dwarf were standing before immense doors indicating the entrance to the King's sick chambers. As the pair had been expecting a troupe of healers to be surrounding the king as he lay in a high bed to the side of the large room, they were surprised to find the long-lived man of many names and aliases laying quietly on a small lounge just before a balcony, accompanied only by his wife and children. Slowly turning his noble head at the sound of the opening door, King Elessar raised his hand, beckoning the two intruders. 

"Welcome, old friends. I was beginning to think I would leave this earth before saying farewell to two of those who stood by my side during the most trying of times," wheezed the king in a wavering voice. 

"Speak not so, Estel, for hearing talk of your death pierces the hearts of those who love you," murmered Legolas in a soft voice while Arwen, her children and even the gruff dwarf Gimli allowed tears to streak down their faces. 

"My dear comrade, friend, brother…what would I have done without your guidance and skills all these years?" asked Estel weakly. "I have had my last words with all but you. Come closer, old friend." Legolas did as the king requested and knelt by his low lounge. 

"Legolas, I…" the king was interrupted by an severe cough attack.

"Father," began Aragorn's son Eldarion, " Perhaps you should rest before…"

"Nay, my son, I am recovered," soothed Aragorn.

"Friend Legolas, you have been more loyal than I could ever have asked, especially considering our friendship's rocky start. You vowed to remain on middle earth until I too left it's blood soaked, beautiful landscape. Now, after fighting together, winning together, and sharing in each other's joy, I release you from that bond, my friend." Abruptly and unexpectedly grasping the elf by the shoulders and pulling him close, Aragorn whispered forcefully " Go home, old friend! Do what you must…then return to them Thranduilion, return to them." Loosening his vice like grip on the elf's silken garment, King Elessar laid back his head and with a final glance at his family and close friends, closed his eyes and was welcomed into the peaceful, cool embrace of death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aye, and isn't it good to be so close to the ship that will take me back into the presence of the elf maiden who has stolen my heart, the lovely Galadriel," sighed Gimli pitifully as he sat by his and Legolas' camp fire. Had Legolas been listening, he would most assuredly have laughed heartedly at his tough friend's sudden burst of sentiment. Yet as it was, Legolas' mind was dwelling on other matters. While Gimli continued his rant on the beauty that is Galadriel in the background, Legolas suddenly stood and began readying his stead. 

Startled by his companion's sudden movement, Gimli halted his monologue and stared confused at the elf. "Wait just one minute! Where do you think you're going? We're almost at the docks." 

Ignoring the dwarf's tirade, Legolas simply said, " Rest well, friend Gimli, and worry not. I shall be back before the sun has yet achieved her full height." Though Gimli continued to threaten the prince, shake his fist angrily, and throw furious diatribe at the elf's retreating back, 

Legolas continued to ignore his friend until he was a mere speck in the distance. He rode hard through the night and did not stop until he reached his destination: the land of his heart and soul, the land which held his first and fondest memories, Mirkwood. Though the area was now almost entirely deserted, with the fall of Sauron all those years ago, the wood was once again a thriving specimen of forestry. The trees called to him, welcoming back their prince, imploring him to run through their branches as he had on so many occasions. Giving in to their whims, and those of his heart, Legolas jumped from his horse and broke into a sprint, inhaling the sweet scent of the forest and absorbing the life they exuded. Then, suddenly, it was before him: his tree, no, their tree. He and his wife had first met in the shade of this tree, it was here that they had shared their first kiss, fallen in love, and it was in this very tree that he had taught their children to climb. It would be here, in the shade of this tree, that the remains of his wife and children would rest on Arda for all eternity. Digging into the soft soil with his hands, Legolas prepared a grave which would hold the last reminders that the three had ever graced Middle Earth. Reaching into his pack, Legolas removed the scalps he had confiscated from his human captor during the War of the Ring. Caressing the soft silken hair once more, he laid the three remnants softly in the ground and covered them with soil. Resting his forehead on that spot, Legolas whispered, "My love, I am on my way home."

Unbeknownst to Legolas, at that very moment, in the far away Valinor, his wife sat up with a start and cried out. Jumping from her bed, she ran throughout the house crying the news of Legolas' eminent return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' wife and children stood on the shore, each shaking with anticipation. They, along with Legolas' father, mother and two older brothers, had waited at the shore every evening for nearly three weeks, awaiting the return of the much loved prince. No one spoke during these times, almost as if each feared speaking would push Legolas further away. His wife sighed as the group began moving back onto the land; it looked as if tonight would be no different than the rest. As she too turned grudgingly from the shore the silence was broken by a call from the look-out: " A ship is coming! I see a ship!"

Turning once more to scan the foggy horizon, Legolas' wife fairly quivered in longing for her husband's embrace. There it was, a great beautiful silver ship and who was at the front but her own Legolas! 

There they were, all of them! Valar, she looked so beautiful, and the children had grown so! Was that little elfling his son?! By Elbereth, he looked just like him! As soon as the boat docked Legolas was on the shore and enveloping his wife in a warm embrace, little hands clinging to his sides. So many emotions were coursing through Legolas but at the moment all Legolas could think to say was " Beloved, I am home."

Umm…taa da? I liked it so if you didn't too bad! He he he, but I hope you did. Ya, I dunno whether or not Mirkwood was still in existence when Legolas left, but in my story it wasn't, alrighty? Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews and to those who have stuck with this fic through the good and bad. 


End file.
